What you may know
by unicorns223
Summary: Spencer Hastings is the new English teacher at Rosewood high and is neighbours with a girl named Emily, who just so happens to be the school 'heart breaker'. With a mutual attraction, will Spencer risk it for the 'girl next door?... Multi-Chapter fic.
1. First Day

**Ok, so I've been reading a_ lot_ of Pretty Little Liar Fan Fictions lately and this idea came into my head (like the rest of my stories). This is my first crack at a PLL story though, and I'm hoping to make it a multi chapter series that will hopefully at _least_ be in reach of the standard of _some_ Spemily stories out there. Anyway, hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

Today is the first day of the rest of my life. I'm finally qualified to be a teacher, and what better place to start than Rosewood high. I had many memories of this town, most of them involving that very school. I was finally able to find a house that fit all of my 'insane' requirements that wasn't far from my new job and was pretty close to just about everything else major in Rosewood. I pull up in my _new_ driveway, followed closely by the removalists with my furniture. I unlock the garage for them and they began to move the furniture into their assigned rooms.

* * *

One hour later and they were finished, minus the boxes of stuff that needed to be re-stored in my drawers and cupboards. Just as I was about to pick up one of the boxes, I see a figure approaching me; the figure is a tanned girl, her hair is black and perfectly wavy. She looks about 18 and she's holding a basket full of muffins and other sweets. I stand up straight and send her a smile, which she partially returns with a half-smile and the basket being held out to me.

''Hey, my name's Emily Fields; I live next door to you.'' she points behind her with her free hand, '' my mother wanted me to give you this, as a welcome to the neighbourhood. '' She finishes by holding the basket out to me once more. I take it from her hands and sit it down next to my feet.

''Thank you very much, the names Spencer by the way, Spencer Hastings; I used to live in rosewood when I was a kid.'' I reply sweetly, looking Emily up and down now that the basket wasn't covering most of her body.

Her legs go on for days and her stomach is toned, slight muscles can be seen through her_ tight_ singlet. When my eyes meet hers again she winks at me with the sexiest smirk on her face. I try not to blush but fail miserably.

'When you were a kid? Well that wouldn't have been _that_ long ago, you look like you only _just_ had your 18th birthday.'' Emily says sweetly, her eyes racking over my body like I'm a piece of meat. I blush even more and giggle like a little school girl. Way to embarrass yourself spencer.

"That's very nice of you to say that, but I'm actually 26. How old are you?'' I reply, looking her up and down once more to make one last guess.

''17. I actually go to Rosewood High; I got kept down a grade.' She answers. Dam, I was one year off. Wait a minute, kept down? That means she's In the grade I'll be teaching.

''That's cool, I'm actually going to be one of the new English teachers for your grade.'' I say enthusiastically, a wide smile spreading across my face. I look up to see her smirking that oh so sexy smirk once more.

''That _is_ cool; I hope I'll get you as a teacher. I'm sure we'd have _plenty_ of fun in that class… Anyway, it was nice meeting you Ms Hastings. See you at school." Emily says huskily, walking off before I can even return the 'good bye'. I don't realise I'm staring at her ass until I'm knocked out of my trance when she enters her house, the girl and her glorious butt now out of sight, and hopefully out of mind. I turn back round to the box I intended to pick up before Emily came over and carry it into the house, along with the basket of goodies Mrs Fields made me.

* * *

It's the first day of school and I could _not_ be more nervous; what if my students don't like me? What if I get stuck with students that _I_ don't like? What if I get a terrible classroom that is riddled with rodents and mould? Ok brain, I think you're taking it too far now. At least I'll be teaching English, a subject that I enjoy, so I don't see why it won't be fun teaching it to other people.

I make my way to Rosewood high and find a spot in the teacher's parking lot. I grab the box of stuff I brought to put in my desk and start to find my way around the school. B4. That's the room I'm going to be teaching in for at least this year. I know exactly where that room is since I once had a class in that exact room when I attended Rosewood High. I can see the door to room B4 just up ahead when I clip my shoulder on a corner locker and my box of stuff slips from my hands and hits the ground with a loud bang. The sound echoes off the walls and startles me, making me jump. I kneel down to start picking up my stuff and there is already another set of hands grabbing things. I look up and there she is. Emily Fields. She smiles sweetly at me now, instead of the sly smirk she sent me yesterday and continues packing my books pens back into the box.

''Thank you Emily,'' I say with my own sweet smile as I went to pick up the re-packed box. Before I could get a grip on it Emily already got to her feet with it in her hands.

''No problem Ms Hastings, what class are you in?'' She questions, looking around the halls like she's trying to guess which room it was. How could she go from what she was yesterday, all sly smirks and husked words, to this sweet girl with a toothy grin and charming good manners? I clear my throat before answering her question.

We make our way to B4 and she places the box on my desk. I thank her once more as I slowly begin to pack my things away. Emily pulls her timetable out and gives it a quick read-over before putting it back in her pocket.

''Well I got to go meet up with my friends, see you in class Ms Hastings.' She says, walking out of the room before I can reply once more. I just shake my head slightly and continue to pack my desk away.

The second bell goes off and the last few students began to file in. No Emily yet. I start to wonder where she could possibly be but push the thought to the back of my mind and began to introduce myself to the class. I just finished writing the basic outline for this semester of English when Emily finally decides to enter the classroom, a girl following right behind her. I look at the clock. 15 minutes late. They both go to find their seats without so much as a 'sorry'.

"Stop right there girls." I boom across the room, causing a silence to cast over the students. Both girls stop in their tracks and turn to face me.

"Why are you late?" I ask the both of them, the blonde girl standing next to Emily staying silent as Emily answers.

"Sorry Ms Hastings, I had a little _problem _that Jessica here had to help me with…" She rasps, making a few of the students giggle, and the girl named 'Jessica' to blush profusely and look away from me. I take no thought of it and tell them to take their seats and to not be late again, but then it dawns on me. The few chuckles, the deep blush on Jessica's face, Emily's emphasis on the word problem… She wasn't talking about? No, she couldn't have been. But what if she was? Why did people laugh? Did she do this often? So many thoughts flooded my mind but I decided to ignore them for now and finish the lesson.

Once class ended, I stood at the front of my desk and began watching my students file out; Emily and Jessica of course last in line. I watched them closely for a while and see Emily lean in to whisper something in the blonde's ear that makes her giggle. Jessica turns to Emily and smiles at her like she is the best thing ever, Emily's smile shows none of that. Emily leans in and kisses Jessica roughly as they reach the door way, Jessica returns the kiss and waves goodbye as she turns out of the room, Emily playfully smacks her on the ass as she leaves, making the blonde giggle loudly. Before I have time to react Emily's eyes find mine and she sends me her signature smirk before leaving.

I know I shouldn't have these thoughts, but that smirk must be a crazy panty-dropper because every time it's sent my way my knees feel weak and I blush like crazy, and that body, and those legs, even her hair is perfect. God what am I saying! I can't think like this. But her ass is so- Stop it brain! You shall never have these thought again Spencer Hastings! Understand? Now I'm talking to myself. Great. I think it's time for me to have my lunch break; at least I'll be able to talk to Aria and Hannah and get my mind off of things.

Aria was my friend back in high school, so was Hannah and we've been friends ever since. Aria teaches Art and Hannah is the school councillor. They started working at Rosewood high half-way through last year so they sort of have a head-start over me.

I make my way to the teacher's lounge and Find Aria and Hannah already sitting at a table. I join them and they both reach across the table and give me a hug. We talk about our classes and how our first day of the school year is going and it's a great distraction from my previous thoughts.

''So I see Emily Fields has a new 'pet', better book Jessica in for next week." Hannah says, making Aria chuckle and me to throw her a confused look.

''oh, have you not heard about Emily?" Hannah questions me and I shake my head.

''Well, let's just say Emily is a ladies-woman, she's 'dated' about five girls since I first started my counselling job at this high school. Most girls always start out as a 'Friend with benefits' but they always end up falling head over feet and want more. And Emily gives it to them… until they aren't needed anymore." Hannah recites like it's a tall tale told around the school (and apparently in the teacher's lounge).

"How can you be so sure, it _could_ just be a rumour," I say, not believing the story for one second. I've _met_ Emily, she doesn't seem like the type of person that does that… Although she _could _with that smirk, any girl would go for that in a heartbeat. Dammit brain you're thinking about her again!

"Oh it's true; I have to deal with the heartbroken girls that 'just can't understand what went wrong'. One girl even denied it; said she was still dating Emily until the day she moved states. I mean, I can't blame them though, have you seen that girl?" Hannah replies making Aria swat her on the arm and laugh. So it _is_ true…

* * *

My first day of teaching _finally_ comes to an end. I stay in my classroom though, waiting for the stampede of eager students to exit the halls. Once they dissipate, I make my way to the teacher's parking lot and find my car and just as I reach my car I hear an angered shout not too far from me.

"How could you!? You said you would never do that to me! Who is it?" Jessica yells at Emily who just runs her hand through her hair and keeps a neutral facial expression. I slowly get into my car and watch the scene unfold. Jessica looks _pissed_, I don't think their relationship is going to last very long after this.

"She doesn't go to this school- It doesn't matter who it was baby, all that matters is that I shouldn't have done it." Emily says with mock regret in her tone that Jessica clearly doesn't hear since her facial expression softens. Emily slowly moves closer to her and strokes her hand down the girls arm.

''I'm sorry, it was a one off heat of the moment thing that I regret doing." She says; bringing her other hand up to rest on Jessica's hip. I watch Jessica lean into the touch for a split second before jolting back into anger.

"Heat of the moment was it? Well I hope you enjoyed it…" Jessica says with so much venom that I can feel it from here. Emily slightly rolls her eyes and pulls Jessica flush against her, making the blonde gasp.

"Well I didn't. She was nowhere _near_ as good as you and those fingers of yours." Emily husks, one of her hands grabbing Jessica's hand. The blonde is trying to ignore the words and decides not to answer. She keeps looking away from Emily the best she can in the position she is in as the Brunette begins to pull Jessica's hand to her chest, I think? I wasn't really expecting what was coming next, when I saw Emily suck one of Jessica's fingers into her mouth. Jessica and I gasp in unison at the bold move. I can't help but stare at Emily's lips as they part around the two digits sliding sensually in and out of her mouth. I feel a familiar pang between my legs and I will myself to look away. I pull out of my spot and give the two girls one last glance and saw them practically swallowing each other. I'm glad they_ sort_ of, _kind _of, worked things out. I guess.

I'm taking my trash out and decide to look over at Emily's drive way, finding the brunette leaning into a window of a car, her ass on full display for my hungry eyes. I can't stop myself; my eyes roam her body on their own accord. I don't even notice that the car pulls away until I make it to her eyes and find her staring right back at me with a quirked eyebrow and that panty-dropping smirk. I quickly avert my gaze and speed walk back into my house. She totally knows I was checking her out! What if she tells the authorities and I get put in jail? Yet again brain, you're taking it_ too_ far.

I try not to worry about it as I make my way up to my room. I take a quick glance out my window and see Emily sitting on her bed. I had _no_ idea her window was across from mine! Now it's going to be even _more_ awkward if we can see into each-others windows. What if I catch her doing something or visa-versa? I just need to stop thinking about it and go to bed. And I do.

* * *

**So there we have it. First Chapter done. Please let me know what you think, tell me if I made any mistakes, or if the story is too fast paced, etc, etc. thanks for reading :D**


	2. Day dreaming

**So here's the second chapter for you guys :D I'm still undecided on if I want to keep this _all_ Spencer's POV or if I should add some Emily POV chapters in at some point. Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

I wake with a gasp when my alarm goes off. I must have been in a very deep sleep to be jolted awake so violently. I briefly consider sleeping in for a few more minutes but push the thought away and slip out of bed, rushing around to quickly put an outfit together. A nice hot shower should wake me up.

Showered and dressed, I am just about to sit down to some breakfast when I hear a knock at the door. I wonder who it could be. I stand up rather quickly and speed walk to the door before pulling it open. Emily Fields (who would of guessed) in some _very_ short shorts and a mid-drift Rolling Stones T-shirt. Her Chucks looked worn out and like they've seen better days but it sort of added to the look she was going for. I meet her eyes and greet her with a soft 'hello'.

"Hey, I don't wish to be a burden, but I was wondering if you could help me with something," Emily asked. I raised an eyebrow at her and thought about all the things she could possibly want help with on a school morning. Perhaps the pool I noticed in her backyard has a pump that isn't working, or maybe her Television isn't picking up any channels for some reason. Maybe it's something simple, like helping pick an outfit out for today, but I highly doubt that. I end my mental 'what ifs' and ask her.

"Help with _what_ exactly?" I question, raising an eyebrow at her.

She looks me up and down and boldly answers…

"Oh, there are _many_ things you could help_ me_ with Ms Hastings; but I'm afraid today I just need help starting my car." I stand there wordless for a second, absolutely stunned by her answer. I try to ignore the way she emphasizes the word 'many', or the way she says my name, it sounds so perfect rolling off the tip of her tongue, passing between those soft, plump lips.

"Ok." I answer simply and follow her back to her house. She leads me into the garage and points to her car. It wasn't the metallic-painted girly sports car I was expecting from a 17 year old girl; it was actually a classic. A 1968 Dodge Dart GTS to be exact, my uncle has one but it certainly isn't in as good condition as this one. While my uncles was worn out and rusted, this one looked brand new; it had a jet black paint job that contrasted with the white leather interior. I was in awe as I admired just how much detail went into the chrome work and the signature stripe around the boot of the car. I heard her pop the hood and I shake myself from my dazed thoughts. I clear my throat before speaking,

"Do you know what's wrong with it?" I ask her. I don't hear her answer, so I start to move to the front of the car but stop dead in my tracks. Her abs are the first think I notice, on view due to her position, next is her firm ass sticking out as she leans over the motor of the car, and finally, her wavy locks flicked to one side as if to stop it from blocking her view. Every section comes together and I silently moan at the image. I try to think of something else but I'm too late as my mind begins to wonder.

She slips out from under the hood and slams it shut. Her fingertips glide sensually along the side of the car as she walks towards me. Her hand reaches out and grabs my wrist, leading me to the front end of the car before coming to a halt, making me run into her from behind. She playfully grinds back into me before turning around to face me.

"You have _no_ idea how much I have fantasised about this moment Ms Hastings…" She practically moans, giving me a once over with her bottom lip between her teeth. Before I can question her she begins to turn around until she is facing the car. She flips her hair to one side so she can look at me over her shoulder. I see her wink at me as she slowly begins to bend over the hood. My breath catches in my throat at the sight before me. The palms of my hands begin to sweat profusely and I'm not sure _what_ to do. She arches her back slightly and looks over her shoulder once more,

"I want you to fuck me Ms Hastings."

"What?" I ask shakily.

"I said, could you start her up for me?" She says in a completely different tone to just a second ago. I look up from my hands that I had been apparently starring at, and see her once more. She was still bent over, but the hood was popped again and she was looking inside. She looks up at me and raises an eyebrow. I feel my cheeks begin to flush as I get into the driver's seat of the car. I notice the keys are in the ignition and turn them. Nothing happens, just a mere click can be heard from inside the engine but it was somehow a very clear problem to her. She stands up from her spot under the hood and closes it.

"It's just the battery. I always forget that it keeps playing up, mind giving me a jump start?" she explains, opening the door for me to get out of the car.

"Um sure, will the cables be long enough, or do we need to push it out of the garage?" I assess, trying to imagine how long my cables are.

"Yea, I've got one in here _somewhere_ that's long enough." She says. I nod and leave to retrieve my car.

* * *

The halls are flooded with students when I finally get to school and it's more than irritating trying to barge through them to get to my classroom before the bell. I would _never_ hit a kid… but if they choose to stand in my way they shall feel my wrath, it's only fair.

I manage to slip and slide through the sea of students (without spilling my coffee _or_ hitting a child mind you) and slip into my lovely, quite, _empty_ classroom. I release a sigh of relieve as I take a seat at my desk. I lean back in my chair for the small amount of silence I have left and sip at my coffee. I chance a glance at my watch and groan. Only three more minutes till the bell. I try to savour the last few drops of bitter sweet coffee in the bottom of my cup as I will the time to pass by as slow as possible.

No such luck.

My classroom fills quickly; even Emily is on time this morning, no Jessica in sight. I begin to wonder where she is but as if right on cue though, a rather angry looking Jessica stomps into the room, sending Emily a death glare like no other. She flips her hair rather aggressively as she turns around and takes a seat as far away from the brunette as possible. Emily doesn't seem to take much notice though as she retrieves her book and pen from her bag as if nothing happened. I grab out a marker and begin to right the lessons focus on the board. Once I'm finished I turn back around to find everyone writing the few notes down in their books. Everyone except for Emily. I wait for a moment, hoping she will start to write, but she doesn't. She just sits there with a smirk on her face like she's thinking of something inappropriate. I sigh softly before addressing her in front of the class.

"Emily, are you going to copy the notes on the board?" I question lightly, not wanting to come of harsh. She looks up at me and groans, biting her lip lightly.

"But there are _so_ many better things I could be doing right now." She replies playfully, her voice raspy. I raise an eyebrow in question.

"Oh really, and what would those be?" I ask, curious as to what her answer could possibly be. She sends me her signature smirk before answering,

"Like think about how amazing your ass looks in that skirt." She states like it really is something 'better' to do. My mouth drops open on its own accord, I was not expecting that at all. I briefly believe that it's just my mind playing tricks on me like it was back in her garage. However, judging by the other student's reactions, that is not the case. I swallow thickly before replying.

"That is _very_ inappropriate Emily." I say, hoping this is the end of our conversation, but she is quick to reply.

"What's inappropriate, me thinking about how good your perfect ass would feel under my palms?" She retorts, looking me up and down. My cheeks flush and I can tell that my blushing is visible. How could a mere sentence have such an effect on me? Perhaps it had something to do with the sexy brunette saying it.

"That's your first warning Emily. You've said quite enough. Now write the notes down." I say with an edge of finality to my voice as I walk back to the front of the class. She doesn't seem effected at all and starts to copy the writing on the board into her book. "Now that that's sorted, shall we continue?"

* * *

"You owe me 10 bucks, Aria!" I hear Hannah practically shout as I enter the teachers' lounge. They both send me a 'hello' as Aria grabs out her wallet.

"So what was the bet about?" I question non-chalantly, grabbing the salad I made, out of my bag.

"How long it would take until Emily got tired of her new play thing." Hannah replies, taking the 10 dollar bill Aria was holding. My mouth dropped open in shock. How could they be thinking about such a thing, let alone betting on it.

"How could you say such a thing, maybe Emily and Jessica had a falling out," I add, looking at the money in Hannah's hand with disgust. Aria's face falls but Hannah's does not.

"Hey, they did _not_ just have a falling out ok; I know most of the stories behind Emily's exes. They come to _me_ for advice on dealing with such harsh break-ups. So yes, I just so happened to want to make a profit on the inevitable, is that really so bad?" Hannah states simply, taking a bite out of her sandwich. I just roll my eyes and continue to eat my salad in silence.

* * *

After a _long_ day at school I can finally head home and have a break before I have to do any prep for tomorrow. I make my way into my bedroom and face plant onto the bed. I'm so exhausted, my feet hurt from standing all day and my arms are sore from having to write on the whiteboard. I decide on an early shower and flick my shoes off before sitting up on my bed. I start to walk over to my drawers and throw a glance out my window. I stop all movement and my mouth goes dry. Emily Fields of course must have had the same idea as me because there she is, half naked and practically prancing around her room. The image burns into my brain, the cat like smirk that is almost_ always_ playing on her lips, her toned, tanned thighs, visible muscles of her tight stomach; her _perfect_ ass displayed in a black lace pair of panties, oh and let's not forget those breasts, hugged tightly by a matching bra. I watch her muscles ripple as she bends over to retrieve something out of her drawers; clothes I hope, so I can stop my gawking. I feel a familiar pang between my legs and avert my gaze shamefully. Why must she be my neighbour? Now things like this are _bound_ to happen and I don't think I'll be able to stop my staring next time. The thought of her age and the fact that she's my student always crosses my mind, but my body doesn't seem to care if the way it's reacting is any clue. I clear my throat and grab some pyjama's before heading into my bathroom.

The water soothes my muscles and I begin to relax, slowly closing my eyes.

Bad idea.

My mind floods with images of Emily, scantily clad in a red lace set that leaves nothing to the imagination. I softly groan and will the images away but they stay put. My body feels too warm when various scenes begin to play over in my head, her voice as mellow in my dreams as it is in real life. My thoughts then fall to the things she said earlier today. Does she really like my body, or was she just saying that to watch me blush? Why am I even thinking like this could _actually_ happen. None of these visions will _ever_ come true. I need to stop thinking about her before my dreams go too far.

"Stop it Spencer." I chastise. Great, now I'm speaking to myself out _loud_. God help me.

* * *

I manage to push my rather inappropriate images of Emily to the back of my mind for the rest of the night, watching NCIS and Criminal Minds to distract me. I manage to go to bed rather early, hopefully I'll be able to get to school on time tomorrow, unlike this morning.

* * *

**Well there we go, chapter 2 done. I hope you liked it, let me know what you thought or if I made any mistakes :)**


	3. An attraction

**Well here we go, finally finished the third chapter. Sorry for the late update, it's nearing the end of term and the number of assignments that are due is too damn high! I should be able to get the next chapter out in about a week. Hope you enjoy :D **

* * *

**Emily POV  
**

I throw my pillow across the room, hoping to hit my alarm. The buzzing still rings loud and clear and I groan as my muscles stretch and ache as I get out of bed. I sleepily make my way over to the source of the annoying noise and shut it off. I drag my feet across the floor on my way to the bathroom, groaning at the ice cold tiles freezing my toes. I splash my face with water in hopes of waking myself up but my eyes become heavier, cold water running off my eyelashes.

I took my time picking out an outfit to wear, not that I needed to impress anyone or anything. Ok, maybe _someone's_ playing on my mind this morning, but that doesn't mean they're the one I'm trying to 'dress up' for if that's what you're thinking. It isn't even a crush so don't worry about it, it's more like an attraction.

An attraction to Miss Hastings, my English teacher (and neighbor might I add).

Who could blame me though? It's not like I'm the only one craving her, I mean, half the boys in that English class practically drool when they see her. She's just so damn hot I just can't help myself when I'm around her. Her eyes are so dark and inviting, her body thin (but not _too _thin) and toned, and her ass is, mind the cheesiness, _out_ of this world. Of _course _she chooses to wear such_ tight_ skirts to school, it's like she _wants_ me to check her out.

I know she likes me back though, I've seen her checking me out on numerous occasions and we've only known each other for a few days. The tension between us is electrifying. I've voiced my appreciation of her 'body' yesterday in class; she was very 'teacher' about it but I saw the way she blushed. I'll just have to keep my game up until she cracks.

I settle on my tightest pair of black skinny jeans and my favorite white halter top. It's not too flashy but Jessica, my 'ex', seemed to like taking it _off_ me, so I think it will do. I feel slightly bad for breaking it off with Jessica, but I felt bad for cheating on her and I wasn't going to stop my visits to Olivia so I just _had_ to end it. Although Olivia is older (29 to be exact, not to mention a University lecturer): with age comes experience and Jessica was just _too_ inexperienced for my liking. Olivia knows _exactly_ what she's doing and she does it with confidence, Jessica however did not; her fingers were always clumsy and her words were shaky and unassured. I know how picky I must sound right now but it's just the truth. Sex is the only thing I care about, and that's how it's going to stay.

I slide into the front seat of my car and rev the engine a few times before reversing out of my garage, pulling out onto the street and heading to school.

* * *

The drive isn't very long and I find myself pulling into the school parking lot, turning into the first park I find. I'm not even inside the front doors yet and two girls have already given me a shy hello and a once over. I don't mean to sound cocky but those looks have become a daily thing for me, it would be _almost_ irritating if it didn't give me the pick of the bunch. I know using _that _'saying' in a situation like this probably doesn't sound too respectful but it does sort of fit when I think about it. Although I do tend to 'sleep around', I don't class myself as a slut, the people I choose to sleep with aren't just random people; I at least have the decency to at least know them first. Well, most of them, but if it's a woman like Olivia, or even Miss Hastings I think I have every right to skip that step and just go for the mind-blowing sex.

It's just after first lunch and I check my time table and find out I have English. A genuine smile spreads across my face at the news and I can't find it in myself to care about the sudden surge of happiness.

* * *

I take a seat near the middle of the class as usual and grab my stuff out. I find myself watch Miss Hasting's ass move as she walks to the front of the class, apologizing for being slightly late. She quickly begins to write the lesson focus and I decide to start copying it down straight away today. She begins to explain the concept of the assignment coming up and I find myself staring at the movement of her soft, plump lips as the words fall from her mouth. I barely hear a word she says as my focus is elsewhere, but she doesn't seem to notice. I watch when her mouth pulls up into a smirk when she says something funny, or when she's explaining something important her lips are thin and her face becomes serious. I avert my gaze and look down at my book to find nothing written down. What is _happening_ to me? I want to shove my tongue between those lips, not stare at them like a love struck teenager.

I only _just_ start to write the notes when she leans over my shoulder, her head next to mine. I keep calm and continue writing.

"Better catch up Emily; I'm starting the questions in a minute." Miss Hastings practically whispers in my ear before standing up and walking away. Where did _that_ come from, I've never heard her voice so sexy and her boldness took me by surprise and what she was saying wasn't even remotely sexual. Maybe she wants to play this game _after_ all.

For the rest of the lesson I find her sending me winks here and there and sending me the most beautiful smile if I answered a question correctly. It was strange, getting this much attention from a teacher, especially one I liked. I just thought she would 'relent' a bit longer to my games, but she's actually _flirting_ back, unless I'm reading her signals wrong. I don't know anymore, this is the first time I've actually felt nervous about this sort of stuff before, I feel like I'm questioning myself already. I'll just have to pick the right moment to play my next big move to get my mind back on track.

* * *

I'm just about to start my car up when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I smirk darkly when I see it's from Olivia. I immediately start to reply.

Hey babe, whatcha doin? – Olivia (_received at 2:40pm)_

'Just about to head home, you?' – Emily _(sent at 2:41pm)_

'Nothing much, just thinking about you' –Olivia _(received at 2:41pm)_

I giggle at that and roll my eyes, knowing _exactly_ where this conversation is going.

'Oh really, what about me?' – Emily _(sent at 2:42pm)_

'Oh, you know, just how nice your ass looked in those blue jeans you wore last time I saw you' – Olivia _(received at 2:42pm)_

I giggle once more, probably looking like a crazy person, laughing by myself.

'Well I've been thinking about those talented fingers of yours ;)' – Emily _(sent at 2:43pm)_

'These talented fingers miss the pulsing walls of that tight pussy of yours ;)' – Olivia _(received at 2:43pm)_

'Already getting into the details are we?' – Emily_ (sent at 2:44pm)_

I reply and I can feel myself blushing, dirty talk always makes me feel, well, _dirty_. As in blushing-like-an-idiot dirty, I only ever start it up when _I _feel like it. Today is one of those days.

I finally start my car and drive home as fast as I can.

* * *

I'm sitting on my bed when I take my phone out again. Three missed messages. I smirk proudly.

'I'm sorry, I can't help myself, my mind just floods with images of your perfectly toned, naked body and I just have to go there.' – Olivia _(received at 2:45pm)_

'I'm starting to miss that talented tongue of yours; I don't think I've come so hard in my life. Care to give me that feeling again?' – Olivia _(received at 2:55pm)_

'Ignoring me now? I see how it is, maybe I'll have to drive over there and make you talk ;P' – Olivia _(received at 3:25pm)_

My body becomes warmer and the slight embarrassment that comes whenever Olivia is talking with me washes through my body. I push the feeling away as best as I can and focus on the _good _feelings. I look at the photo I took of Olivia for her contact image and I start to wonder how I got so lucky. She is absolutely_ stunning_, her eyes are the brightest green I've ever seen and they always go intimidatingly dark when we're in close proximity to each other. Her body is amazing and her voice sounds like pure sex, her vocal chords must be constantly coated in honey or something. I start thinking about all the things I could be doing if she _did _come over but I groan in frustration instead; homework, you filthy cock-blocker, you.

'So impatient, maybe you should come over… Tomorrow night. Sorry, I just have a lot of homework to do.' – Emily _(sent at 3:30pm)_

'I always forget you're in school, you're so mature for your age. Well you better prepare yourself for tomorrow night then ;)' – Olivia _(received at 3:31pm)_

I release a sigh of relief and send back my farewell before I grab my books from my school bag.

* * *

I finish all of my homework (a bit from nearly every class) in about an hour, yawning as I put my books away. I've always kept my grades up, I'm sitting on an A average from last year over all of my classes and I always hand my assignments on time. Most people would think I don't listen in class because of my 'lifestyle' choice and how I act at school, but I do. I listen, and I take note of almost everything, I'd even call myself a teacher's pet, you know, without the sucking up to my teacher's part.

I roll not-so-gracefully off my bed and onto my knees, grabbing my pajamas out of my bottom draw. I stand up slowly and grab some underwear from my top draw. I leisurely strip as I make my way to my bathroom, different pieces of clothing being flung around my room. I couldn't care less; I just need a shower so I can finally relax for the night.

* * *

After a rather long shower I make my way downstairs. I pass through the lounge room and head toward the kitchen, trying to think of things I could make before I get there. My mother would usually be making dinner, but ever since she get a promotion she's been staying back rather late which leaves me with the house to myself until about 10:30 at night. My dad is in the military so he goes away for long periods of time, neither me or my mother know when he is due to come back, but it's usually every three months. Now, back to the food I shall make to fill my empty stomach. I dig through the cupboard for something easy and that's exactly what I find, 'Easy Mac' it even says it on the box. Mac and cheese it is.

* * *

After a few hours of constantly flicking channels on the television for something interesting, I finally give up and go to my room, bored out of my brains. It's _only_ nine o'clock and I am tired as hell. I try to keep myself entertained by checking all of my social media cites but that just makes me even drowsier. I give up on that too and my eyelids become heavy and it takes extra effort to keep them open. I manage to stay up until ten o'clock before I practically black out. Sliding into the warm comfort of my bed, I fall rather quickly into a deep sleep.

* * *

Olivia starts to slide my jeans off my legs, her hands teasing the skin that is being slowly revealed. Once the pants are out of the equation, she lies between my legs, her lower stomach resting against my crotch. She looks up at me through her lashes, her green eyes piercing mine and the edges of her mouth turn up into a smirk. I lean up in my elbows and kiss her, groaning as she grabs my hands, pinning them over my head. The kiss continues, becoming more and more aggressive as time passes. I pull away for a much needed breath and Olivia continues her kisses down my neck, skipping over my shirt and nipping on my lower stomach. I watch her move as her tongue swipes out along the waistband of my underwear, her breath cooling the wet strip and making my skin tingle. I drop my head back onto the mattress and just relax into the soft caresses of her mouth against my stomach and thighs. I feel her warm, wet tongue swipe across my panties, putting pressure on all the right places and I can't help but moan. I raise my head again to watch her movements and the sight almost makes me jump out of my skin. Miss Hastings is looking up at me, _her_ tongue prodding at the fabric of my underwear instead of Olivia.

I awake with a gasp, my heart pounding in my chest. My body is sweaty and my sheets are twisted around one of my legs. I sit abruptly, checking my clock. Two o'clock in the morning. What the hell just _happened_? This whole 'having the hots for my English teacher' thing is starting to get out of hand, now she's invading my dreams and I can't do anything about it. It might be too soon to make a move as big as basically asking her to have sex with me; it's far too early in the game for something like that. I try to calm down my hammering heart as I lay back down, taking deep breaths as I relax back into the mattress. I will myself back to sleep, letting my dreams come to life once more.

* * *

**Well, there we go, chapter 3 done. I hope you enjoyed it from Emily's POV, please let me know if you found something wrong with the story, if I missed a mistake I made or if you like the story so far :D**


	4. No room for privacy

**Well, this is a _lot_ later than I thought I was going to finish it and for that I am sorry. Luckily, I am on school holidays as of tomorrow and I hopefully will be able to upload more often than not. Anyway, this chapter is mostly smut which is a rather big jump from the last chapter but I've had this chapter idea in my head since the thought of this story began. I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

I flop down onto my bed with a sigh, my muscles instantly relaxing into the soft cushioning of the mattress. I'm absolutely exhausted from work, I don't know _what_ was wrong with the kids today in particular, but they were acting out more than usual. For example, the boys in my first period class would _not_ stop talking about who got what spot on the school's football team while the girls in my third period class wouldn't stop chatting about all of the parties coming up and who's they were going to attend. It was the kind of chatter that wasn't obnoxiously loud, but it was at the volume level and consistency where it became irritating over time. Emily however was great as usual; no more sexual frustration inducing comments about my ass, the young girl had actually been rather tame, barely uttering two sentences during the lesson.

I reluctantly slide off the side of my bed, letting my knee's hit the ground before slowly rising to my feet. I look at the alarm clock on my bedside table and groan, 6 O'clock already? How long was I lying down for? I decide on a shower before I do anything else and dig around in my draws for some pyjamas to wear. As I make my way to the bathroom I stop at my window and look over at Emily like some creeper, finding her lying on her stomach across her mattress with her feet in the air. She appears to be texting someone and if the look on her face is any clue I'm guessing it's someone she likes. I find myself smiling whilst watching a smile spread across her face and now I definitely feel like a creeper. I see her look up at her door before I see her mother enter; she appears to be putting earrings on and is talking to Emily about something. I reluctantly look away and head to my bathroom for a well-deserved shower.

After my shower I return to my bedroom and stop at my window once more, still drying my hair. I look over to see Emily sitting against her headboard now, her parent's car not in the drive way any more, they must have went out for dinner. Just as I'm about to walk away a car pulls up and a woman gets out. She looks rather tall and her hair is a light brown colour, she's dressed in a tight pair of jeans and a tight singlet. If I had to guess I would say she's in her late 20's just going by my first look. Before I can look a bit closer for a better estimate she has slipped under the porch and has rung the doorbell. I look back up towards Emily's room and see her just getting up from her bed and heading downstairs. I wonder why the woman is there in the first place, maybe Emily got a tutor for school, or maybe she's learning an instrument. Just as I'm about to take another guess I see them both appear through Emily's door, both of them facing each other near the edge of Emily's bed. I watch closely, trying to take a guess at what will happen next but my train of thought is lost as I watch the scene in the distance begin.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Olivia pushes me up against the wall and wastes no time in kissing me, her hands already grabbing my wrists and pinning them above my head. She runs her tongue along my bottom lip and I open my mouth for her, letting the hot wet velvet explore my mouth. I moan around the kiss and move my arms restlessly under her grip. I feel her smile against my lips as she presses my wrists harder into the wall, her lips moving down to suck at my neck. I moan out loudly and tilt my head to the side to give her more access and she takes it easily. She drags her teeth agonisingly slow towards my ear and nibbles on my earlobe. I can't handle it any more and it's only been a few minutes, I've just been thinking about this all day and I must have worked myself up in the process, not to mention the dirty messages Olivia has been sending me. Her hands finally release my wrists and I take full advantage of their freedom, sliding them all over her gloriously toned yet sadly clothed (hopefully not for long) body.

She continues to tease me; her hands resting against the wall and not on my body and her lips are sucking viciously on my neck. I whimper helplessly and pull roughly on the bottom of her shirt but she leans on me with more force, making it impossible for me to remove the annoying piece of clothing. She smirks against my neck before taking a step away from me. Her eyes have darkened and her pupils are enlarged, her breaths coming out laboured just like mine. I take a step towards her and find myself falling onto my bed, bouncing slightly from the force of her shove. I giggle slightly but the sound catches in my throat when I look up at Olivia. I have never seen her look so fierce; she looks like she's a Lioness and she's about to pounce on her prey, her prey being me. I audibly gulp as she slowly starts to pull her shirt off, her eyes only leaving mine once her shirt makes it over her head. She winks at me as she slowly starts to sway seductively while she pulls at the button on her pants. I sit up slightly so I can rest against the headboard and watch her move, there is no music but that doesn't make it any less appealing.

I feel myself growing impossibly warmer as she arches towards me, running her fingers through her hair slowly, her bottom lip between her teeth and my breath catches in my throat. I watch her stand up straight once more, her pants now on the ground as she steps out of them. She slowly saunters towards me until her knees hit the edge of the bed. I start to shake in my spot, my arousal becoming too much for me to handle sitting still, I lean forward and grab for her arm but she pushes it away with a chuckle. Olivia looks up at me through her lashes and slowly gets onto the bed and kneels near the end of my feet.

"Be patient." She chastises, leaning forward onto her hands and knees as she slowly begins to crawl towards me. This woman is doing crazy things to my body and she hasn't even touched me yet; I've got the perfect view of her boobs right now as well as the black lace bra that is holding them, the corners of her mouth are turned up into the sexiest smirk and her eyes are a piercing green and they shine as if flakes of gold are floating around her iris, catching the light from my bedside lamp. She's close enough to kiss now and I pucker my lips, waiting for hers to meet mine but they never come. I open my eyes slowly and find her smiling cheekily at me and it makes me laugh.

"Stop being such a tease." I groan through a pout. She finally leans forward and takes my bottom lip between hers. A few minutes pass and the kiss has become heated once more, my shirt making its way onto the pile of clothes on the floor as well as my bra. Her lips are currently blazing a path down my stomach and I can't help but moan my body already feels _too_ hot, _too_ stimulated, I can already tell I'm not going to last long. She nips particularly hard on my stomach and my whole body jolts and my abdominal muscles clench.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

Is this really happening right now? I don't know what is more shocking, the scene playing out before me or the fact that I am _still_ watching. I need to stop but I can't. My brain is saying walk away but my body is frozen stiff. The fact that this is making me extremely aroused isn't helping either. I watch as the older woman starts to pull Emily's pants down agonisingly slow and it's almost frustrating me as much as it appears to be frustrating Emily. The brunette lightly kicks her legs to try and get the jeans off faster and I can't help but giggle, which is rather inappropriate, well, this whole _thing_ is inappropriate but my brain is either ignoring that fact, or it just doesn't care any more. I'm going to go with the latter. Emily is now freed from her jeans and is now making out furiously with the other girl that I know nothing about. I start to wonder if they are dating or not but the thought is lost when I see the strangers hand slide into Emily's panties. I feel arousal starting to pool in my underwear and I can't help but groan. I try to push the feeling away and do the right thing but I give up when I see Emily's mouth open in a moan that is sadly unable to reach my ears. The sight is breath taking, she looks even more beautiful in her current state of bliss that I just can't help but stare.

Although our windows are fairly close to each other I am still unable to hear her breathy groans of pleasure which is both a blessing and a curse. I find myself wanting to hear her moan more and more the longer I watch her writhe against the bed in ecstasy, the older woman's hand moving faster and faster inside of her underwear. I find myself staring at her chest, her perfect breasts moving with each laboured breath that she takes, my own clit is beginning to throb almost painfully but I refuse to lower myself any further than I already have by watching in the first place. Her breaths become faster and her back has begun to arch. I can tell that she's close and apparently so can her partner; her hand begins moving even faster than before. I look back to Emily's face and she has her head flung back on the bed, her body becoming rigid. Her muscles tense and her back becomes perfectly arched, her breath caught in her throat. I find myself holding my breath with her. A moment passes before she finally gasps for air, her back slumping back down onto the bed and her muscles relaxing into the mattress. I release the breath I was holding and curse to myself. Well _that_ was the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life. I watch the girl remove her hand from Emily's panties and greedily suck them into her mouth. I begin to drool at the thought of what Emily would taste like. Ok Spencer, that's enough perving for today. I finally pull my eyes away from the scene and step away from the window. I leave my room and decide to make a snack to eat, hoping it will distract my thoughts for the time being.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I finally catch my breath as I lay back on my mattress. Olivia is _definitely_ good at what she does; I don't think I've ever come so fast in my life. I lift my head to look at her and she is licking over her fingers like I'm the finest tasting food in the world. I can't help but blush and it makes her smirk at me once more. She pulls her now clean fingers out of her mouth with a wet pop and crawls on top of me once more. She leans forward and kisses me softly, her lips still wet from my arousal. I waste so time in sliding my tongue into her mouth, tasting myself on her tongue. She groans into the kiss and places an elbow either side of my head so she can slightly lift herself off of me. I take advantage of the new space created and slide my hand down her toned stomach and into her underwear, finding wetness there that instantly coats the tips of my fingers. I whimper at the feeling and start a slow pace. She pulls away from our kiss and slightly sits back on her calves, her eyes closed and her hips slightly rocking into my hand. I keep my pace slow but she already looks like she's wound up. She drops forward and stares intensely into my eyes. I blush under her gaze and slowly start to pick up my pace. Her hips begin to grind faster at the same pace I'm setting.

"Oh my god- you have no idea what you do to me Emily" She moans out, her head tilting back once more, her eyes shut loosely in pleasure. I smirk proudly at that and remove my hand from her underwear but before she can protest I quickly pull them down as far as they will go in the position we're in and ram two fingers into her tight, dripping wet core. She gasps loudly and begins to ride my fingers like no tomorrow. Her hands move to my chest and she leans forward for more leverage, her dark green eyes meeting mine once more. She starts to let out a chorus of 'oh Emily's' and 'oh fucks' and I can tell she's close. I bring my other hand into the mix, rubbing her clit with my fingers and before I know it she's bellowing my name into the room and her body becomes stiff. A few moments pass before she drops forward with a sigh, resting her head on my shoulder once she slides off of me. Before I can stop myself my brain floods with thoughts about Miss Hastings and what she would be like in bed or what she would taste like right after she came. Why am I even thinking about her like that when I have a smoking hot girl named Olivia snuggled up right next to me? I mean, I know the plan is to sleep with her, but why must I be thinking about it now, I have tomorrow to think about it, right now I have a beautiful woman to snuggle with, well at least until my parents are due home. I snuggle into Olivia's warmth and she snuggles back, the comfort of it sending me into a deep sleep faster than it should have.

* * *

**Well there we go (finally), chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you thought or if I made mistake somewhere :D**


	5. Out of line

**Finally finished chapter 5! I am terribly sorry for the wait, I swear I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up in a week. I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

_I hear a knock at the door and I reluctantly pull my eyes away from the hilarious argument a couple is having over Facebook and leisurely walk to the door. I don't bother looking through the peek-hole and swing the door open, leaning against it one it is open. I stand up straight instantly once I see who actually knocked at my door._

_Emily Fields is standing on my porch in the _shortest_ pair of shorts I've ever seen and a _**very**_ tight tank top that shows off her navel. Her legs are toned and I find myself watching the muscles flex under her tanned skin while she slightly bounces from one foot to the other, as if she were nervous. My mouth waters at the sight and I find myself staring for a lot longer than I should be. I blush profusely when I realize I still haven't even greeted her at all._

"_Hey Emily, what can I help you with this morning?" I say cheerfully, returning to my position against the door, leaning ever so slightly onto it and crossing my ankles comfortably. Her feet finally stop moving and her lips pull up into a smile._

"_I actually want to talk to you about something. It's important." She replies, her tone making it sound as important as she says. I start to think about all of the things she could possibly need or want to talk to me about but I can't choose one so I step aside and gesture for her to come in. She whispers a thanks as she breezes past me into my home; I close the door and follow her. She's walking around like she's been here before, her eyes only briefly scanning her surroundings until she finds the kitchen. _

"_Would you like to take a seat?" I offer kindly, gesturing to the stools seated near the island in the middle of my kitchen. She looks at the seats thoughtfully for a few seconds but shakes her head._

"_I'd rather stand at the moment Spencer, but thank you." She answers. I've gotten used to her calling me Miss Hastings and now Spencer just sounds foreign coming from her, like there is someone else named Spencer in the room and I am simply Miss Hastings. _

"_Well then, what was it you wanted to talk about?" I ask softly, my eyes dropping to her long slender fingers that have begun to slowly dance across the counter top, sliding smoothly across the marble. She takes a few steps to her left until she is standing near the corner of the counter, her position now parallel to mine._

"_I've been having a lot of thoughts lately_" _she starts, leaving a pause long enough for me to question it._

"_Thoughts about what?" I ask, watching her body start to slowly move towards me, her fingers still gliding across the cool surface with each step she takes. My eyes find hers and she is starring back with such intensity and fire that my body becomes paralyzed._

"_You." She adds simply like it's the most common thing in the world, yet that one word opens my mind up to a million interpretations as to what those thoughts envision. I voice my curiosity in search of an answer I'm not sure I want to hear. _

"_What kind of thoughts?" She looks up at me with a wicked smirk as she moves even closer, her body only a few inches from mine now. I break our stare-off to look at her lips; they look so soft and puffy, so_**kissable**. _ I meet her eyes once more and they look even darker, glazed over with a look that I haven't seen this close up in a while: lust. She slides even closer now, her hot breath hitting my lips and her hand on my forearm._

"_Dirty thoughts Miss Hastings, thoughts that involve you and me, in your office, I'd be bent over the desk begging you to fuck my tight, wet pu-"I cut her off with my lips, removing the distance between us in one swift move. I wanted her to finish her sentence but my body wouldn't let her, lunging forward to be as close to her as it can. _

_She begins to kiss back and her hand comes up to grip the back of my neck while my nails bite into her hips with the vicious grip I have. My feet begin to move us both towards the kitchen bench, our lips never parting as she slides her tongue into my mouth. She flips our positions and pins me against the nearest counter, pulling herself flush against me, the pressure making me lean slightly backwards. She pulls away from the kiss and smirks at me when I pout, but before I can protest she grabs the back of my thighs and lifts me onto the kitchen bench effortlessly. I'm about to make some comment about her strength when she cuts me off, keeping the grip she has on my thighs as she kisses me. _

"_You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this for." She moans into my neck, her lips sucking and nipping on my pulse point. I let a sound that I liken to a whining puppy as she starts to tug at the bottom of my shirt. I lift my arms up quickly, making her slightly giggle at my eagerness before tugging my shirt all the way off. Her plump lips instantly wrap around one of nipples and I'm so glad I didn't wear a bra today. I can't even believe this is happening right now, the girl I've been thinking about all week is finally with me, doing a heavenly thing with her tongue right now. I whimper and moan as she continues her journey down, her position changing until she is on her knees, sucking and nipping at my stomach. She reaches the top of my jeans and looks up at me, her eyes the darkest I have ever seen them. My breath catches in my throat at the sight, I mean, Emily Fields is currently knelt between my legs; of course I'd be breathless. _

_A minute passes and the struggle with my skinny jeans is over, I am now naked, legs spread in front of Emily for her eager eyes to devour what's in between. She licks her lips, leaning forward and taking her first stroke, her firm tongue sliding through my folds slowly. I moan her name embarrassingly loud and my body jolts from the touch, my fingers instantly finding purchase in her hair. Her movements become quicker and she brings her lips into the equation, sucking my clit roughly into her mouth and flicking at it quickly. The action brings me impossibly closer to the edge and I almost feel embarrassed at how quickly I've gotten to this point. Her name becomes almost a chant to me, leaving my lips every few seconds as she works me like a pro, her patterns forever changing along with her pace. _

"_Fuck Emily, you're so good at that." I stutter out, my thighs beginning to shake and my stomach muscles tightening. She senses my closeness and picks up her pace, flicking her tongue swiftly against my clit and pressing her hands lightly onto my lower stomach. I cant my hips into her face, chanting her name with each move. She pulls away slightly and I whimper at the loss of contact._

"_Wake up." She says, looking up at me._

"_huh?" I return, raising an eyebrow at the girl._

"_I said, wake up!" She shouts louder, but before I can reply a feel a weight hit me on the head._

* * *

I open my eyes to find myself in my bedroom with my blankets twisted around my legs and my body covered in a cold sweat. Damn it, it was another dream. I feel the weight hit me in the head again and I look up to find Aria welding a pillow and a scowl. I sit up in my spot and rub my head.

"How did you get_ in_ here?" I say, puzzled by her presence. She hits me with the pillow once more and I groan in annoyance.

"You always keep your spare key in the same spot Spence, and if you actually heard your phone go off instead of the filthy moans that _clearly _filled your dreams then you would have known I was coming over." She states, crossing her arms over her chest, her grip still on the pillow. I look over to my phone to find, indeed, three missed calls and a few texts. I don't bother questioning her anymore and slowly stand from my bed, disgusted with how the sheets stick to my sweaty thighs.

"I'm sorry, I was just having a really, _enthralling_ dream. Let's just have a coffee before we have to head out to school." I offer whilst exiting my room.

"Yeah, _enthralling_ dreams about Emily…" she spits, not budging from her spot next to my bed. I stop in my tracks and swallow hard. Did she just say what I _think_ she just said? This can_not _be happening. I try to answer back but I'm frozen to my spot.

"You heard right Spence and so did I when you were literally _moaning _her name, now would you please be kind enough as to explain what the hell is going on right now?" she questions, dropping the pillow from her hand and taking a step towards me. I slowly turn around with guilt written all over my face. What the hell _is_ going on right now?

"N-nothing's going on Aria, not between Emily and I anyways so there's _nothing_ to worry about." I assure her but her expression stays the same as she throws her hands up in frustration.

"There _is_ something to worry about when you're having dirty sex dreams about a student Spence!" She shout-whispers at me as if someone else was listening in on our conversation. I flush embarrassingly at the blunt statement. Ok, maybe there _is_ something to worry about.

"It was a one off," lie, "I swear it won't happen again," yet another lie Spencer, "It's not like I'm going to act on it." Well, now _that_ one I can_not_ be certain of at this point, can't be certain of how many more dream-filled nights I can withstand until I crack. My shameful lies seem to put Aria at bay for the moment and I lead her down to my kitchen for a cup of coffee.

We finish our drinks in silence, a weird tension filling the air between us. I'm almost grateful when Aria finally decides that she needs to get to school a bit earlier than intended and leaves me to my own thoughts. I'm trying to think light of the 'situation' but I really start to wonder what _is_ going to happen down the line? What will happen if I do act on these urges? Should I be worried or should I be able to trust my self-control? Maybe I just need to stop thinking about it all together, if the thought isn't there then the action can't follow right?

* * *

My second class of the day begins to file in, taking their usual seats and chatting amongst themselves. Emily enters the room last as usual and I can't help but blush, snippets from my dream last night over-powering my current thoughts. I clearly my throat awkwardly and try to remember what I was going to write on the board. After an awkward few minutes of just staring blankly at the whiteboard I finally remember the lessons focus and push all inappropriate thoughts from my mind.

Half the lesson is gone now and I am starting to become frustrated with a certain student. Emily has _not_ stopped texting since I started the lesson and it's driving me insane, even on silent the sound the vibrations make against the desk are_ beyond _irritating. Despite the warning I gave to her fifteen minutes ago she still chooses to tap away at the obnoxiously bright screen of her smartphone. I sigh and slowly stand from my seat at my next; if she wants to break rules I'm just going to have to confiscate it. I walk up to her desk, waiting for her to notice me but she is staring down at the phone in her hands.

I slam my hand down onto her desk and she jolts slightly, still not bothering to at least attempt to hide her phone. She looks up at me with an exaggerated smile.

"Well hi there Miss Hasting, what can I help you with?" She says sweetly, crossing her arms loosely across the table. I stick my hand out in front of her but she doesn't seem to get the message.

"Phone, Emily. I've given you a warning and now I have to confiscate it." I state, moving my hand closer to her. Just as she's about to hand it over it vibrates once more and she is quick to read the message received. I snatch it off her mid-text and hold it out in front of me.

"If texting this person is more important than your English class then you shouldn't mind if I share these with the class will you?" I threaten, only receiving a smirk in return.

"Go ahead Miss." She says almost daringly, leaning back in her chair slightly and crossing her arms.

"Fine, let's see, oooooh- you've been texting a girl named Olivia have you?" I retort in a mocking tone, making some of the other students laugh. Emily remains straight faced though, her position not changing.

"Let's see what she had to say now, 'God, it feels like forever since I've been with you, I wish you were under my desk right now, eating me o-'" I choke on my words and I can already feel my cheeks heating up as I hear most of the class laugh, including Emily. I fight back the embarrassment and slam my hand down once more on the brunette's desk, silencing the students.

"You think this is funny Emily? Try enjoying our next lesson without a phone, I am _definitely_ confiscating this now, your final chances are gone." I said, stashing her phone away in my back pocket.

"Why Miss? Did the texts turn you on? Don't worry, there's plenty more for you to read." She argues in a tone that makes it sound all the more insulting. The class begins to laugh but I glare into the crowd and the sound stops.

"That's it Emily! Go wait outside for the remainder of this lesson, you and me are going to have ourselves a talk!" I order, stepping back from her desk once more to find that she isn't budging.

"What are you going to do? _Spank_ me? Don't do that Miss, I might like it." She practically moans whilst gripping the edge of her desk. I blush even more at her words; is she seriously saying this right now?

"Enough! Go wait outside right now or I'll send you to the principal." I raise my voice now, making a few children in the seats next to me cower in their spots. Emily takes her time packing her books back into her bag before finally leaving the classroom. I release a sigh of relief as I make my way back to the front of the class. I start to ponder what she'll be like in my office later, I hope not as forward as she just _was _with her words.

* * *

The rest of the lesson goes quite smoothly and the last few students have just left the classroom. I slowly pack my things back away into my desk before slowly making my way to the door. I look down to my left once I shut the door and find Emily sitting there with her back against the wall. She sees me and slowly rises to her feet, a smirk still on her face.

"Well, follow me" I say, starting off down the hall towards my office, Emily following close behind.

* * *

**Well, there we have it, I hope you like it, please let me know if I made a mistake or if you enjoy the story so far. I am open for suggestions :D**


End file.
